Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/Jeden list, który zapoczątkował wszystko...
BLOG ODWIESZONY!!! Siemaneczko! To jest nie wiadomo który mój blog ! Jak na razie dodam info i prolog, a jutro może dodam pierwszy rozdział :) Bardzo dziękuję za tyle komów pod moimi pozostałymi opowiadaniami! Jak zaczynałam, to przy dziesiątce się cieszyłam, a na jednym jest już sto dziewiętnaście! Ale mniejsza o liczbę komów! NIe to jest najważniejsze, prawda? Dobra, oto info bo zaraz pisiont rozdziałów napisze przed opowiadaniem xD - Najważniejszy punkt: Nie ma Hiccstrid! -Naturalnie czasy wikingów, -Czkawka ma piętnaście lat tak jak Szczerbatek, -Szczerbatek jest na wyspie tydzień drogi od Berk (zobaczycie dlaczego to podaję), -Czkawka jest dręczony, -Stoick nienawidzi Czkawki, -Reszta "jeźdźców" ma różny wiek: * Astrid ma czternaście, * Śledzik ma szesnaście, * Sączysmark ma siedemnaście, * Mieczyk i Szpadka mają po szesnaście. -Będę pisała pogrubioną czcionką, -pogrubiona i pochylona czcionka to listy bądź smoczy (na razie nie wiem czy będzie on występował), To tyle, miłego czytania! Prolog To jest Berk. Duża wyspa pełna lasów, gór i jezior. Gdzieniegdzie są nawet wodospady. Mamy tu malownicze zachody słońca, owce, wiele dobrych minerałów, ale są też szkodniki. Smoki. Inni by się wynieśli, ale nie my, my jesteśmy wikingami. Prowadzimy z nimi wojnę. Od pięciu pokoleń z resztą. Mój ojciec - Stoick Ważki, wódz Berk - próbuje znaleźć Smocze Leże. Myślą, że jeśli zniszczą leże, smoki odlecą. Tak w ogóle to jestem Czkawka. Wiem, imię super, ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice myślą, że głupie imiona odpędzają gnomy i trolle. Mam piętnaście lat, a, jak zauważyłem, na całej wyspie nie ma nikogo, kto jest z mojego rocznika. Podobno rok, w którym się urodziłem był bardzo pechowym rokiem. Wszystkie dzieci z tego roku umarły z niewiadomych przyczyn, a ja jedyny przeżyłem. Wszyscy mnie o to obwiniają, ponieważ urodziłem się w marcu, a pozostałe dzieci były z późniejszych miesięcy... Zawsze, jak zdarza się jakaś tragedia, obwiniają mnie. Raz nawet zostałem oskarżony o wywołanie sztormu, który trwał tydzień. Ja oczywiście nic sobie z tego nie robię, ale to chyba oczywiste, że jest mi ciężko. Jak na każdym ataku siedzę w pokoju i rysuję. Najczęściej rysuję właśnie smoki. Teraz akurat rysuję Śmiertnika Zębacza, który siedzi na dachu jakiegoś domu. Cały atak rysowałem smoki, a kiedy skończyłem rysować Koczmara Ponocnika do pokoju wszedł mój ojciec. Pewnie smoki zniszczyły coś więcej niż zwykle i przyszedł na mnie nawrzeszczeć, ewentualnie uderzyć. Trzymał jakiś... list? Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. '-Umiesz to przeczytać?- zapytał surowo, po czym rozwinął papier i dał mi go. Nigdy nie widziałem takich run, ale... potrafiłem je odczytać...' '-Tak, to nic ważnego. Gdzie to znalazłeś?-' zapytałem. '-Leżało na środku wioski, nawet Gothi nie potrafiła tego odczytać.- powiedział i wyszedł. Słyszałem jak na progu drzwi wyjaśnia wiosce, że to podobno nic ważnego.' Zacząłem czytać: '' Witaj, nieznajomy!'' '' Nie wiem czemu to piszę, ale jeżeli potrafisz to odczytać, to proszę odpisz. Nikt z mojej wyspy nie potrafi odczytać run, które tylko ja odczytałem. Dostałem pewen list, aby dostarczyć list ode mnie na wyspę zwaną Berk, tak też zrobiłem. '' '' Nie wiem jak jest u Ciebie, ale mnie wszyscy poniżają i oskarżają o każdą tragedię na wyspie, ponieważ jedyny mam piętnaście lat, a, jak pewnie już wiesz, to pechowy rocznik. Mieszkam na wyspie Kerb, ty penie na Berk. Jestem chudy, słabszy od innych i mam nie typowy kolor oczu. Są zielono-żółte, a zazwyczaj mamy oczy niebieskie, brązowe albo najczęściej szare lub fioletowe.'' '' Czekam na twoją odpowiedź.'' Jak sie podobało? Rozdział pierwszy dodam niedługo, bo trzeba posprzątać :/ Rozdział 1) Kolejne listy Dedykt dla Misza 07 za odgadnięcie od kogo był list i skąd wzięłam wyspę Kerb :) Baedzo zdziwił mnie ten list, ale nie ukrywałem szczęścia. Czyli nie jestem sam... Wziąłem kartkę i odpisałem: ' ''Witaj!' 'Mam na imię Czkawka. Wiem, możesz się śmieć ile chcesz, przywykłem do tego. Wiesz, mam tak samo jak ty! Też mam piętnaście lat, a urodziny mam 23 marca, a ty? Jak masz na imię?' ''' Przechodząc do tych dziwnych run... Też ja jedyny na wyspie potrafię je odczytać. Piszę nimi do Ciebie, ponieważ nie chcęmaby ojciec odkrył, że z kimś piszę. Powiedziałem wszystkim, że Twój list to nic ważnego.'' '' Czekam na Twoją odpowiedź,'' '' Czkawka.'' '' Zaniosłem list do Johana i powiedziałem, aby zostawił go na wyspie Kerb.' * * * Pisałem listy już miesiąc. Dowiedziałem się, że nadawca listu ma na imię Szczerbatek, a urodził się w tym samym dniu co ja! Przynajmniej nie ja jedyny mam głupie imię... Właśnie wracam od Johana z kolejnym listem. W domu zastałem tatę, który chyba na mnie czekał... Okej, to jest dziwne, on normalnie nie zwraca na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, a kiedy już zwraca to znaczy, że stała się jakaś tragedia, lub ktoś umarł... '-Te listy... - zaczął. Oho, już wiem o co chodzi... NIe zwracając na mnie uwagi, tata kontynuował: - przychodzą od miesiąca, a ty odpisujesz. Mówiłeś, że to nic ważnego, a poświęcasz na to czas... - do czego on zmierza? - Kto do ciebie pisze? - serio? Myślałem, że zaraz zrobi mi kazanie żebym przestał...' '-Nie uwierzysz. - powiedziałem krótko.' '-Kto?! - nalegał lekko zły, no dobra...' '-Przyjaciel. - odpowiedziałem i wbiegłem po schodach zostawiając tatę lekko złego i zaskoczonego. W końcu ja nigdy nie miałem przyjaciół, a nawet kolegów... Poza Szczerbatkiem.' * * * Dostałem kolejny list od Szczerbatka: Cześć Czkawka! '' Znowu pokłóciłem się z tatą... On mnie nie rozumie. Co tam u Ciebie?'' Ojciec się zdenerwował, ponieważ ciągle z tobą piszę, zamiast mu pomagać w wodzowaniu... Twój ojciec też jest wodzem? Wracając do listu, uciekłem. Siedzę sobie na klifach i jestem wolny. Następny list wyślę Straszliwcem Straszliwym, Ty też tak wysyłaj, nie będą się czepiać. '' Pozdrawiam,'' '' Szczerbatrek.'' Szybko wziąłem papier i odpisałęm: ' ''Cześć Szczerbo!' 'Wiesz, właśnie jestem po rozmowie z ojcem, nie był zachwycony naszą przyjaźnią... '' Może się spotkamy? Na Berk? Nad Kruczym Urwiskiem? Skoro uciekłeś...? Może tak gdzieś za dwa dni? Co do Straszliwca, to świetny pomysł! To jak? '' '' Czekam na twoją odpowiedź,'' '' Czkawka.'' '''Zaniosłem list Johanowi jak zawsze, po czym uciekłem do lasu. Oczywiście wcześniej sie spakowałem. Doszedłem do Kruczego Urwiska i w jednej z jaskiń spędziłęm noc. Kiedy rano się obudziłem, obok mnie stał Straszliwiec Straszliwy z listem przywiązanym do nogi. Dałem mu niepewnie rybę i odwiązałem list. Cześć! '' Ty sie jeszcze pytasz?! Oczywiście, że się spotkamy! Do jutra!'' '' Szczerbatek.'' Świetnie! Pierwszy raz sie spotkamy! Napisałem szybką odpowiedź i przywiązałem do nogi Straszliwca. Od razu odleciał. Pewnie wiedział do kogo ma zanieść list. Rozdział 2) ŻE CO???!!! Perspektywa Szczerbatka Lecę na Berk, a dokładniej nad Krucze Urwicko. Tam mam się spotkać z Czkawką... Ciekawe jakim smokiem jest? Może też Nocną Furią? Niedługo zobaczę... ''' '''Widać już zarys wyspy. Ciekawi mnie tylko jedno: Dlaczego akurat na Berk? Nie moglibyśmy polecieć gdzieś indziej? Na przykład do Smoczego Sanktuarium? No tak, weź szukaj smoka, jeżeli nawet nie wiesz jak wygląda w takim tłumie! * * * Właśnie wylądowałem w Kruczym Urwisku. Nigdzie nawet najmniejszego śladu smoka... Ale zaraz, zaraz! Wiking! Siedział w jaskini, w kącie, skulony, ziomno mu... Tylko pokiego grzyba on się przypałętał do lasu sam, bez prawie żadnego przygotowania... No, nie żeby wikingowie byli jacyś mega inteligentni, ale no błagam, żeby kocyka przynajmniej nie wziąść? Aaa! Piorun! Dlaczego bogowie się na mnie uwzięli? Akurat pięć metrów ode mnie... No nic, raz kozie śmierć, jak to mówią... ''' '''Wszedłem do jaskini i otrzepałem się z wody, musiało jeszcze padać?! Och, Stwórco... wykończysz mnie kiedyś... Wiking spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Zaraz, zaraz, czemu on wygląda jak jakiś rybi szkielet? ' '-''I co się tak lampisz? - mruknąłem po smoczemu, oczywiście do siebie.'' O, teraz jeszcze mu szczęka opadła! Tylko ciekawe dlaczego... Zaraz, czy on...? '-''Ty mnie rozumiesz? - ''mruknąłem niepewnie. Skinął twierdząco głową. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy i usiadłem, sam nie wiem czemu...' '-Po co tu przyleciałeś? Żeby mnie zabić? - zapytał. Spojrzałem na niego zirytowany.' '-''Co by mi to dało? -'' odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie.' '-Jeden wiking mniej - powiedział. Hmm... Ciekawy wiking...' ''-Nie boisz się śmierci? - No, z takimi mięśniami to normalnie mu tylko zazdrościć życia! ' '''-Co za różnica? Życie, które nie ma sensu, to żadne życie. Życie bez kochającej cię rodziny, bez przyjaciół... To tylko... Istnienie, ale nie życie - czy to jest możliwe? Ja nie mogę! Nie dość, że rozumie smoczy, to gada mądrze! '-''Jesteś pierwszym wikingiem, który mówi mądrze - ''powiedziałem. ' '-'I pierwszym, który rozumie smoki - powiedział. Zaczynam go lubić, na prawdę... '-''Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Znaczy, czemu wcześniej tu przyszedłeś? -'' zapytałem. ' '-Czekałem na kogoś, miał się zjawić - odpowiedział. Nie, to nie może być...' '-''Ja też przyleciałem tutaj, ponieważ mój znajomy miał tutaj być... ''- pewnie teraz myśli to samo co ja przed chwilą... -'' Jak masz na imię?' '''-''Czkawka. A ty? - zapytał niepewnie. Niemożliwe...' '-''ŻE CO?! CZKAWKA TO TY?!'' '''-SZCZERBATEK?! - krzyknął z niedowieżaniem... no, niecodzień dowiadujesz się, że twój jedyny przyjaciel to wiking czy smok... Po długiej ciszy Czkawka postanowił się odezwać: '-Ale... jak pisałeś?- zapytał.' ''-Proste, maczałem pasur w atramencie, który dostarcza mi Straszliwiec. Wynająłem go, aby podkradał dla mnie go od tego wikinga, który pływa z towarem po różnych wyspach -'' wytłumaczyłem. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie ze zrozumieniem. '-No tak - powiedział. -Ale dalej nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego cię rozumiem - ech, on myśli, że ja wiem? ' '-''Myślisz, że wiem? -'' przypomniała mi się pradawna pieśń, śpiewana przez smoki od... no, zawsze... - ''Wiesz, znam pewną pieśń... śpiewaną przez smoki od... no, od zawsze...' '-Może coś w niej będzie...' UWAGA! Proszę bez hejtów, że w każdym opku tak jest, baardzo proszę... '''-To było jakoś tak:'' ''Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!'' ''Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov ahrk fin reyliik do jul voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein'' ''Ahrk fin kel lost prodah, Do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!'' ''Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!'' ''Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!'' link --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_R8N70nqBE '''-A po ludzku? - zapytał z sarkazmem. -''Ech, "po ludzku" to:'' Smocze dziecię, Smocze dziecię Na jego Honor Przysięga Zło trzymać z daleka A najzacieklejsi wrogowie uciekają Słysząc triumfalny okrzyk Smocze dziecię, o twe błogosławieństwo my modlimy się! '' ' Słuchajcie synowie śniegu, wieku, dawno temu oraz opowieści odważnie opowiedzianej: o wybrańcu! Spokrewniony ze smokami oraz z rasa ludzi Z mocą równa słońcu Gdy bracia toczą wojnę powstaje Aludin zguba królów Starożytny cień niczym niezwiązany Z pragnieniem połknięcia świata Lecz nadejdzie ten dzień Gdy kłamstwa mrocznego smoka Zostaną uciszone na wieki a wtedy... Piękne Skyrim będzie wolne od trzewi Aludina ' Smocze dziecię, Smocze dziecię Na jego Honor Przysięga Zło trzymać z daleka A najzacieklejsi wrogowie uciekają Słysząc triumfalny okrzyk Smocze dziecię, o twe błogosławieństwo my modlimy się! ' '''-'"Spokrewniony ze smokami oraz z rasą ludzi"? - zapytał. Miał minę typu "WTF?!"' '-''Mówiłem, to tylko pieśń... - prychnąłem, po czym położyłem się przy wejściu do jaskini i ptrzyłem na szalejącą na zewnątrz burzę.' '-Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę spać''' '- oznajmił, po czym ułożył się w kącie jaskini. Po chwili do moich uszu dobiegł odgłos spokojnego oddechu młodzieńca.' '-''Co jeszcze przyniesie mi los, mamo? ''- zapytałem spoglądając na niebo.' W jednej z chmur zrobiła się dziura, przez którą światło księżyca padało na mój pyszczek, po chwili przenosząc się na twarz Czkawki. ''-Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? '' Kupka popiołu w miejscu ogniska została rozwiana przez podmuch wiatru - pozostały proch układał się w słowa: '''''Nigdy nie trać nadziei, synku. Możesz zaufać człowiekowi, zaprzyjaźniłeś się z nim przez listy, ale to dalej ten sam Czkawka. Kiedy skończyłem czytać, kolejny podmuch rozwiał słowa. Wtem w mojej głowie rozbrzmiały słowa mamy; '-'',,Zapamiętaj, sami jesteśmy panami naszego losu. A panowanie wiąże się też z odpowiedzialnością. Skoro jesteś jego panem, jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny. Jeżeli coś zrobiłeś, przyznaj się do tego bez wstydu. Sam układasz swoje życie."' '''Potem nasza więź stopniowo znikała, aż w końcu dusza mamy znowu powróciła do Valhalli. ' Mimo, że odeszła kilka lat temu, mama czasami wraca do mnie, kiedy tego potrzebuję. Ona i mój młodszy brat z siostrą czuwają nade mną, nawet kiedy ich nie wyczuwam. Za to jestem im wdzięczny. Życie i los przynoszą nam różne niespodzianki. Niektóre ranią, inne śmieszą, sprawiają, że w naszym sercu gości ciepło... A jeszcze inne sprawiają, że nasze życie wywraca się do góry nogami... Rozdział 3) Może i jesteś inny, lecz dla mnie jesteś normalniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Kiedy rano wstałem, zauważyłem Szczerbatka leżącego przy wejściu. Wbijał we mnie wzrok, chłonąc wszystkie szczegóły. '-A ty co? - zapytałem smoka.' ''- Nigdy nie widziałem wikinga z tak bliska. Pewnie ty też, jeśli chodzi o smoki, co?'' '-No... prawda - wyszedłem na zewnątrz uważając, aby nie nadepnąć Furii na ogon.' ''-To co robimy? '' - Szczerbatek dogonił mnie i szedł obok. ' '- A ty co taki dzisiaj szczęśliwy? Jeszcze wczoraj byłeś w szoku - spojrzałem na smoka, który zatrzymał się wyraźnie zamyślony. '-''Rozmawiałem z mamą. Wytłumaczyła mi kilka rzeczy. Dała mi do zrozumienia, że ty i ten Czkawka, którego poznałem w listach, to ten sam Czkawka, który stoi przede mną.' '-Była tutaj druganocna Furia? Aż tak mocno spałem? Zazwyczaj budzi mnie skrzypienie podłogi...' '''-Musimy poruszać ten temat? Jest bardzo... ''- zamyślił się, szukając właściwego słowa - delikatny... ''' '-Rozumiem.' Spojrzałem na smoka, który doszedł do mnie, po czym razem ruszyliśmy w stronę jeziorka pośrodku kotlinki. Krucze Urwisko było po prostu piękne - była to tylko jedna z przyczyn, dla których to było moje ulubione miejsce. Polankę z jeziorkiem otaczały wzniesienia, co sprawiało, że można się było do niej dostać jedynie poprzez zejście po kamieniach w jednej z większych szczelin. Niedaleko jeziorka rosły dwa drzewa: jedno duże, jednak bez liści, drugie, mniejsze było w nich nieml całe. Przy drzewach było kilka krzaków, a niżej kilka krzaczków jagód i innych owoców leśnych. W niektórych miejscach trawa sięgała mi do kolan, w innych wcale jej nie było. Jednak to, za co najbardziej kochałem to miejsce to samotność. Nikt z Bandy Smarka nie szlaja się po lesie, więc nie odkryli tego cudownego miejsca. Dorośli natomiast nie zawracają sobie tym głowy - po co znać cały las na pamięć? ''' '''Oczywiście mam najdokładniejszą mapę Berk, jaką narysowano, jednak nikt o niej nie wie. Jest to mój największy skarb, a reszta wioski nie zwracała uwagi na mnie, kiedy to biegałem po całym Berk szkicując nawet najdrobniejsza szczegóły. *** Po złowieniu ryb, Szczerbo rozpalił ognisko po czym upiekłem sobie kilka ryb a on zjadł je surowe. Porozmawialiśmy chwilę, a potem Szczerbo zachęcił mnie do zabawy. Bawiliśmy się do późna, po czym oboje zasnęliśmy. *** Obudził mnie donośny huk i wrzask Szczerbatka. Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Widok, który ujrzałem przeraził mnie: Szczerbatek był do połohwy przygniecony przez małą lawinkę błotną - największy kamień wylądował w okolicach ogona. Odgarnąłem tyle ile mogłem, ale został ten największy kamień - całkowicie zgniótł lewą lotkę na ogonie. Szczerbatek zaczął się szarpać, jedynie pogarszając sprawę i zadając sobie dodatkowy ból. '- Szczerbatek, ja wiem co teraz czujesz... Ale nieda się tego inaczej załatwić... - smok zrezygnował z szamotania się, jakby wiedział o co chodzi - Będę musiał amputować lewą lotkę. Nawet jeżeli uda się ją wyciągnąć spod tego kamienia, będzie całkowicie zmiażdżona... Przepraszam, nie mogę zrobić nic więcej...' ''-Nie przepraszaj za coś, co nie jest twoją winą, Czkawka. Niech się dzieje, co musi, ale twoja przyjaźń wynagradza mi wszystkie rany fizyczne -'' uśmiechnął się, a ja nie mogłem uwierzyć w jego słowa. Bez słowa zająłem się za leczenie ran, ale najpierw amputowałem lotkę i nałożyłem w jej miejscu bandaźe. Wieczorem moja rola się skończyła - teraz wystarczy tylko czekać. *** Właśnie siedzę przy jeziorku patrząc w odbicie nieba na tafli wody. Czkawka... Dzìękuję. Głos przyjaciela odbił się w mojej głowie echem. Czułem jego obecność, chociaż spał od kilku dni w jaskini. Poczułem ból na lewym nadgarstku. Odwinąłem rękaw tuniki i zauważyłem wypalony w tamtym miejscu znak prredstawiający smoka zwiniętego w kłębek. Inni mogą mówić co chcą - może dla nich jesteś inny, jednak dla mnie jeteś najnormalniejssy na świecie, o, Smoczy Jeźdźcze Czkawko Haddock. Czasami bywa tak, że dzieje się coś okropnego. Nie wiemy, co będzie dalej, ani co zrobimy. Jesteśmy uwięzieni w szponach strachu, podczas gdy nasz przyjaciel cierpi. Trzeba się z nich wyrwać, aby wesprzeć przyjaciela. Szczególnie, kiedy nie znamy go do końca, i nie wiemy, czy nie może obdarzyć nas mianem Smoczego Jeźdźca... Rozdział 4) Smoczy Jeźdźiec - Czkawka Haddock UWAGA: Konto Dyfci zostało zablokowane przez helperów, dlatego jej blogi nie będą kontynuowane. Być może kiedyś, jeśli coś napisze, opublikuje jakoś w komentarzu czy gdzieś. Przykro mi. Angel Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone